Puddle Of Mudd
by Angel Of Noctem
Summary: Eragon and Murtagh havn't seen each other for three weeks, and they're riding in the woods when a puddle of mudd suddenly appears out of nowhere. Eragon x Murtagh they are not brothers in this fic, so NO INCEST


**Puddle Of Mudd**

_By Angel Of Noctem_

One upon a time there was a puddel of mudd which was locaded deep in the woods. But this story isn't about this puddel of mudd (well actually it kind of is, but very indirect), it's about a young man named Eragon...

Eragon and his friend and supporter, Murtagh, was riding slowly and peacefully through the forest. They were in no hurry for the first time in years, or at least months. Saphira, Eragon's dragon circulating above.

_Why aren't you rinding on me Eragon? _she complained in his head.

_I'm sorry Saph, but we see and talk to each other every day. But I haven't seen Murtagh for three weeks now, we have a lot to talk about. _

_Okay little one, I won't complain. I know how much you have missed your _friend_..._

At this point Eragon had turned slightly crimson and he hoped the Murtagh hadn't noticed.

"So, how are things going between you and Arya?" the raven haired boy asked Eragon.

"Hm, not so good..."

"Oh, what happened?"

"Nah, it didn't work out, that's all."

"You don't seem upset..."

"No, it was me who broke up with her. She took it pretty well though." Eragon remembered how angry the elf first had became and he had feared for his life. She had become pale in the face and a red glow had been surrounding her body. And there were sparks and flashes. He had been ready to protect himself, even though he knew that she was much stronger than him. It was impossible for him to win over her. Then the glow decreased as she seemed to force herself to control her body and her feelings. It had been a quite scary sight, and Eragon wished he had been more smooth so he could have avoided this situation. But he had never been good in breaking up, which made him come to think of this other time he broke up with someone... Anyhow, Arya finally turned normal after 15 minutes and the she was able to talk. And she immediately asked if he were in love with someone else, and her first guess was right... All in all, she had taken it pretty good, almost.

"Wow, now I'm totally confused Er. I thought you were crazy about her?"

"So did I, but I figured I wasn't about three weeks ago." _Right after you had left_, he added quietly in his mind.

The young men became silent, both of them in deep thoughts. Well, at least Murtagh was in deep thoughts. Eragon was sick and tired of that, because that was something he had done a lot recently. So instead he was thinking of nothing important, just easy thoughts. That's why he suddenly burst out laughing.

"What the...?" Murtagh asked with an amused voice, because he really loved Eragon's laugh. And who wouldn't, it was adorable!

"Nah, just a bizarre thought."

"And that would be?"

Eragon smiled and so did Murtagh, but Murtagh didn't realise it was an evil smile that was placed on his best friend's lips before it was too late!

"I was thinking of..." Eragon pushed Murtagh off the horse "... pushing you off your horse!"

Murtagh's smile faded and he shouted: "You bastard! You will pay for that one, and it will be expensive!"

"Catch me if you can!" said Eragon in a singsong-voice, stuck his tongue out and jumped off his own horse.

"You are so childish, remind me why I ever befriended you in the first place you little... GAH!"

"Because I'm so adorable you couldn't resist my handsome face."

"Yeah right!"

Murtagh ran after Eragon and chased him through the forest, but they were both very fast and they were at the same level, so the older boy never got a chance to get his revenge. Suddenly, though, a puddel of mudd appeared from nowhere and Eragon had no time to avoid it. And this puddel of mudd was certainly a slippery one. So of course Eragon slipped and landed in the puddel of mudd and got all... muddy. And Murtagh, that wasn't far behind, wasn't prepared for this situation so he didn't have time to stop before he had tripped on his friend, and somehow the law of nature managed to make him fall a top of Eragon.

"Oouuf."

"Sorry mate, not my fault though. And besides, you did deserve it..." The raven haired boy looked into the eyes of the boy beneath him, and he felt like the time stopped. He felt like he was hypnotized. Slowly, slowly he reached down, giving his friend time to pull away, but he didn't so Murtagh brushed their lips together lightly.

When Murtagh pulled away Eragon saw love in his eyes and that was all he needed to know.

"Don't you dare! Get back here, now!" he said as he pulled his older friend down again.

_That was the best puddel of mudd ever!_

_If you say so little one, if you say so..._ Saphira said and giggled.


End file.
